That moment
by floating fog
Summary: Merlin has been and always will be Arthur's sorcerer. A fusion with Ai No Kusabi, please read the A/N before moving on. Merthur.


**_Okay. So this one is a bit more complicated, we had to write a fusion of Merlin with something we like and I chose the anime Ai No Kusabi, to those of you who have no idea what I'm on about the anime is about a world where the hierarchy is set according to hair color, meaning, blonds are the highest in the food chain and considered gods while black haird are considered trash. The blonds are allowed to keep 'pets' who are humans that were created to be their sex toys.  
The anime tells the story of Iason Mink, a blond and his pet, Riki.  
_**

**_Since this is a fusion I took the liberty to change things around to fit to Arthur and Merlin. You don't have to see the anime to enjoy this but it's a lovely thing so you should see it._**

**_Rating: Nc-17  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Disclaimer: These are not mine, they belong to their respectable owners.  
Warning: The existance of slavery._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_His gang…All of them…Fucking Arthur…_

Merlin punched the wall and watched as the cascading water washed away the blood.

_He should have known… That job reeked of foul play._

Merlin left the shower and entered the main room, toweling his hair absentmindedly.

"Hello Merlin."

Merlin froze as he heard that voice, a voice he hoped never to hear again.

"What are you doing here Arthur?" He snarled; turning around and glaring at the knight.

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice was smooth and silky as always and Merlin took a step back, and another as Arthur moved forward, removing his upper coat.

His knees bumped into his bed and he fell backward.

"I hope you haven't mistaken me," Arthur's lips curled in a satisfied smirk. "I said you will get _one_ year of freedom, but you have always been and will always be _my_ sorcerer."

Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur removed his gloves and revealed the ring.

"What have you got to fear?" Arthur cooed as he pulled out the cock ring, his left hand gripping Merlin's hair and his right pushing the robe off Merlin's shoulders.

"You are mine." He whispered as he leaned down and tugged at Merlin's limp cock, rubbing it slowly and coaxing it to life.

Merlin refused to utter a sound as he bitten into his lower lip, drawing blood.

Leaning closer Arthur licked the blood slowly off his jaw, trailing the sharp bones with his tongue and gripping Merlin's hair tighter.

"Say it," He muttered as Merlin's finger's gripped his shoulder in a white knuckled grip. "Well?"

"Fine," Merlin gasped. "Do it."

Arthur's dark chuckle was the last thing Merlin heard before his mind was overcome with ecstasy.

* * *

"Merlin?" Will's voice was soft.

"It's not your fault." Will said and Merlin shook his head.

_"I can't see," Arthur's dark whisper caressed Merlin's skin and he bit his lip to stop the moans that tried to escape. "Spread your legs my little sorcerer and let me see."_

_Merlin did as he was told, sending a glare at the blond knight sitting before him, drinking casually even as his eyes burned with heat._

"It really is." He said and left the house.

* * *

"Seeing you here," Arthur's voice carried on the wind. "It's like you never left."

"Don't give me that shit," Merlin glared at him. "I never had a chance."

Arthur's hand gripped his forearm tightly and he lifted defiant eyes to stare at the knight.

"That's right, no matter what they say or who you are thinking about, as long as you have the ring you are mine."

Merlin's response was swallowed by Arthur's lips, sudden, demanding and oh so familiar.

_Merlin trashed against the bindings as Arthur's maddening tongue pressed against his slit again and again, sending hot waves of pleasure through him._

_"Arthur…!" Merlin moaned and lifted his hips up, pushing further into Arthur's wet, tight heat, swallowing hard when knowing; sharp blue eyes glanced up at him._

_Another moan and Arthur was pulling away, twisting the ring on his finger and tearing a tormented scream from Merlin as his cock ring tightened._

_In a swift move Arthur entered his already abused hole and started fucking him in deep, lingering thrusts that tore more screams and moans from his lips._

_With deadly precision Arthur hit his sweet spot every time, his eyes dark and possessive as he stared at Merlin's._

_Letting out another scream Merlin was turned on his stomach and Arthur slide right back, gripping Merlin's hair and lifting his head to his, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss._

_"Let me go…" Merlin sobbed; his mind numb from pleasure._

_"Not yet," Arthur mumbled against his skin. "It's not enough, never enough."_

* * *

"If I told you I loved Merlin, would you laugh, Leon?"

Startled green eyes met confident blue ones.

* * *

"I'm Arthur's sorcerer." Merlin said quietly.

Will's bruised face contorted in shock. "What?"

"For the last three years I've been his sorcerer," Merlin sighed. " I thought he sat me free but…"

* * *

_"One year…I'll be waiting for that moment. The moment that you will truly become mine…"_

* * *

Explosions tore the walls around him and Arthur hoped that Merlin made it alive out of the death trap that Will sat.

A figure appeared through the smoke and Arthur's eyes widened.

"Merlin…Why?"

"Thought you might be bored on your own." Merlin shrugged and sat down near Arthur.

Wrapping his hand around Merlin Arthur pulled him closer.

"Mine."

"Yours."

* * *

So yeah... hope you like it. R&R?


End file.
